Interrupted
by WeeklyWriter
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. It is my take on what happened after the episode 4x13 on Gail and Holly from Rookie Blue.
1. Unexpected Guest

Holly and Gail:

Once Holly arrived at the hospital Gail greeted her with an unusually tight, emotional embrace. Gail then pulled away, after several seconds and introduced Holly to her brother, as well as her exboyfriend Chris. Instead of Holly saying hello, she responded with a smile, and so did they. Holly,Gail, Chris and Steve then all sat down in the hospital waiting room. After a while Gail began to get tired. She started to lean on Holly's shoulder for support. Slowly Gail began drifting in and out of consciousness. Holly then leaned her head over Gail's. She did this for two reasons: one, because she was tired and slowly falling asleep herself, and two, she felt it would comfort Gail. Gail didn't mind, she felt safe with Holly. Gail then moved her hands off of her own lap. With one hand she grabbed Holly's hand and entwined their fingers, and the other she placed on Holly's thigh. Both of these movements caught Holly off guard, causing goose-bumps all over her body, making her flinch slightly.

"Something wrong?" Gail asked.

"No, you just caught me off guard, I didn't expect you to hold my hand in front of all your friends and coworkers."

Gail hadn't even realized what she had done. It was a subconscious action. She lifted her head off Holly's shoulders and looked at their hands and said, raising her voice slightly "It felt natural. Who cares what they think anymore, but if you don't want to hold my hand that's fine, you don't have to make up some lame excuse. Okay, smartypants?" Gail then pulled her hand away form Holly's.

"Trust me Gail, I want to hold your hand, but after the way you acted in the precinct when I came to see you, I didn't think you would do this. Here. Now."

Gail gave Holly a look that Holly had already come to know. It was the look Gail gave when she was frustrated and didn't want to continue talking about something.

"Okay, I'll shut up." said Holly as she reached for Gail's hand. Holly reentwined their fingers and smiled.

After another hour of falling in and out of sleep, Gail finally shook off her sleepy feeling, stood up and grabbed Holly by the hand.

"We are leaving Holly, let's go."

"Don't you want to stay?" Holly said, half awake.

"No. Now give me your keys and I'll drive you home since you're not in any condition to be driving." Gail stated, lifting Holly from the seat.

Holly handed Gail the keys as they walked into the elevator. Gail could not keep her eyes off of Holly, especially since her shirt had unbuttoned slightly due to Gail resting on her. Holly didn't even notice, though; she was not fully awake yet.

The elevator opened and they both walked out of the hospital, fingers still entwined.

"Where's your car Holly?" asked Gail.

Holly mumbled a few worlds that Gail didn't understand.

"Are you speaking in English? Like, I really need to know where your car is."

"It's in the parking garage, level 3." Holly said.

"Thank you for speaking in English this time."

Holly chuckled. They made their way to the third floor of the parking garage. Once they got there, Gail hit the unlock button on the car keys. She looked around to see a nice, brand new, white BMW I8.

"This is your car? Seriously? This car isn't even out yet? I've see it outside your office, but I would have never guessed." Gail said in shock.

"Yeah it's mine, it was a gift from my parents." replied Holly.

"Damn. Im jealous. Okay, get in the car."

Holly climbed into the passenger seat still half asleep. Gail reached over and grabbed the seat belt and put it on Holly.

"Are you trying to feel me up, Officer?" Holly said with a wide smirk on her face.

"Actually I was trying to avoid a ticked and keep you safe. Sorry if I turned you on." She said much more harshly and sharply than she intended.

Holly continued grinning and leaned her chair all the way back, until she was completely laying down. Gail began driving, until she realized she had no idea where Holly lived.

"Holly, What's your address? I need to know how to get to your house." She said in a very soft tone. When Holly didn't reply, Gail looked over. What she saw made her smile; it was Holly fast asleep in the car. Gail decided she shouldn't wake her up, so she drove to her own house.

"Holly wake up. We are here." she said insistingly.

"Huh" Holly replied.

Gail noticed that Holly had no intention of moving, so instead Gail got out of the car, went to the passenger side and opened the door. She tried to pull Holly out, but her safety belt was still on. She leaned in over Holly and tried to remove her safety belt. When she realized it wasn't working, she decided to get on top of Holly and take off the safety belt. Gail straddled Holly and unclipped the belt, the car door shut. She looked down at Holly, as she straddled her. She smiled and then leaned over.

"Holly, you need to wake up. We are at my house. Come on, it's late, let's go inside." She whispered into Holly's ear in a very seductive tone.

Holly smiled slightly, slowly beginning to open her eyes. She really like Gail, and having Gail straddling her in her car, really turned Holly on. She completely opened her eyes and said "Well, this is a really nice way to wake up."

Gail smiled and leaned over Holly again, this time placing a kiss on her lips. Holly kissed her back, moving her hands onto Gail's waist. This excited Gail. Gail then began kissing Holly more aggressively, slowly prying Holly's mouth open and slipping in her tongue. Holly massaged Gail's tongue against her own. Holly then moved her hands down Gail's waist and into the back pockets of Gail's work pants. She squeezed tightly. Gail liked this, so she decided to take it up a notch. They both began moving their hands down each other's bodies. Gail exploring uncharted territory. She had never been with a woman before, so everything felt new and exciting to her. Gail moved her hands up Holly's body, making her way to the buttons on Holly's blue button down. She began to unbutton Holly's shirt. Holly then started to remove Gail's jacket and vest. She reached for Gail's breasts and squeezed them slightly. Gail let out a slightly sharp, high-pitched moan. Gail pulled her lips away from Holly's, bit her lip, looked down at the brunette and smiled.

"We should go inside." Gail said, "I think we could have much more fun inside, there is more space."

"Sure, we can go inside." Holly pulled her hands out of Gail's back pockets and gave her a playful slap on the butt. Gail lifted herself off of Holly and got out of the car. Holly followed.

—

When Gail and Holly finally got into Gail's apartment, Gail dragged Holly by the arm into the kitchen. Gail walked towards the fridge and pulled out two beers. Holly say down in a chair on the other side of the kitchen counter.

"Holly since we are both awake, let's play a game."

"Okay." Holly said hesitantly, as she grabbed the beer from Gail's hand and began to drink.

"Alright, so, dog or cat?" Gail asked, taking a sip form her beer.

"Cat." Holly said, just fast enough to not be interrupted by Gail.

"Dog." Gail said, rapidly. There was a small pause. "Your turn to ask a question, Holly."

"Okay, math or science?"

"Seriously, you suck at this game Nerd. I'm not even going to answer that. Heels or flats?"

"For me? Flats, but I like my girls in heels." Holly said, taking another sip from her bottle.

"Really? Okay." Gail said slightly, putting her beer down surprised and shocked that Holly would bring up how she likes her girls.

"Inside or outside?" Holly tried.

"That's a little better, Holly. Inside, but it depends on what we are talking about." Gail answered with a flirtatious smile. "Lights on or off?"

"That's the type of questions you want? Sex and how

I like my girls and relationship questions? Okay, two can play that game, and by the way, my answer is lights on. So do u prefer to sleep naked or in panties?" Holly replied flirting back.

"Naked." Gail said without hesitation as she walked over towards Holly. "Top or bottom?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." said Holly raising an eyebrow.

Gail moved closer to Holly. Now only a few inches apart. "How about we find out?" she whispered into Holly's ear. She moved back, stared at Holly, marveled at what she saw, and then leaned in for a flirtatious sexy kiss. She placed her hands on Holly's checks and brought her close. Lifting Holly out of her chair and onto her feet.

Holly paced her hands on Gail's back, pulling her tight. Gail then seeped her tongue into Holly's mouth, Holly receiving and acknowledging it. As they massaged their tongues together, Gail felt even more comfortable and safe. She slowly started guiding Holly to her bedroom. When they reached Gail's room, everything changed. She had already had her vest removed earlier by Holly in the car, but now she began to take off her work shirt, only keeping her tank-top on. Gail turned into this crazy sexy, lady-loving woman. She pushed Holly onto the bed and straddled her. This totally caught Holly off guard, but she wasn't complaining. Holly slowly tried to remove Gail's clothing. She placed her hands on Gail's waist as Gail kissed her neck. Holly then slid her hands up under the shirt, touching Gail's bare skin, and in one swift motion, she removed Gail's bra with one hand. Gail lifted her head from Holly's neck and said "You're pretty good at that aren't you?" Holly bit her lip and smiled. Before Gail could think, or stop her, Holly rolled over on Gail. Holly was on top now and in control. She completely removed Gail's pants and tank-top, but left Gail's bra and panties on. Gail's bra was unclipped, but hanging from her shoulders, still coving her breasts. Holly sat up, got off the bed, removed her pants and Gail's, and then re-straddled her. Gail then reached for Holly's shirt, she finished unbuttoning it and threw it on the floor. Holly lean over again, and started kissing Gail's neck, working her way down. Gail tried to unclip Holly's bra with one hand, as Holly had done. She tried for what seemed like forever, and when she realized she couldn't unclip the bra with one hand, she moved her other hand up and used it to unclip the bra. Gail was struggling and Holly could tell. Gail kept trying to undo Holly's bra. It just would not pry off.

"Is your damn bra glued on, Holly?"

"Obviously not, Gail. You're just not used to unclipping it backwards. I would be kind or worried and confused if you knew how to take it off one handed."

"Damn it. It's sad that I can't even unclip a bra. This lesbian stuff is really complicated huh?"

"Let me make it simple for you." Holly said in a sexy, sultry, seductive tone. She grabbed Gail's hands, which were still on her back and lifted them towards her bra. She placed her own fingers over Gail's and unclipped her bra using Gail's fingers, teaching her how to do it.

"You see? That wasn't so hard." Holly insisted.

"I'm just glad it's off." Gail said sliding the bra straps down Holly's shoulders. Holly bit her lip and smiled, looking down at Gail. Gail then finished taking her own bra off and she threw them both on the floor. Holly leaned over Gail again, but instead of just staying in a straddle position, she started to slide her legs down, lying on top of Gail and then she placed one of her knees between Gail's legs. Pushing it up forcefully as she entered her tongue into Gail's mouth repetitively. Gail let out an unexpected moan. Gail enjoyed the way Holly felt; Holly felt good on top of her, and she loved how smooth she was. Gail became excited by the movements Holly was making with her knee against Gail's groin. They both began to breathe heavier, Gail especial. Gail grabbed tightly to Holly's back; what Holly was doing just felt so good. So right. Gail clenched her hands on Holly's back and dragged them from the center of Holly's back to her sides. She unknowingly scratched Holly's back, deeply. This didn't hurt Holly, but more so fueled her. The pain from the scratches let Holly know she was doing a really good job. Holly continued to grind on Gail. All of a sudden, Holly heard what she thought was a door close. She stopped kissing Gail.

"Why did you stop?" Gail said confused.

"Gail you didn't hear that?"

"Hear what Holly?"

"A door close?" she said. "I heard a door close."

"I didn't hear anything, other than the headboard hitting the wall." Gail answered as she flipped over on top of Holly. She looked down at her almost completely naked girlfriend and grinned. Gail bent over and aggressively kissed down Holly's neck. Her lips quickly made their way to Holly's breasts, when all of a sudden Gail heard a familiar voice call out "Gail are you here? I notice there was a car outside."

Gail lifter herself off of Holly, jumped out of the bed and threw on random clothing. If there was something Gail hated in this world, it was being interrupted. "Stay here Holly, don't get up, and seriously don't put on any of your clothes." Gail said biting on her lip to sexy up her smile. Holly chuckled in reply.


	2. You're Good

Gail looked at Holly one last time before she opened the door to her room and strutted out. She walked over to the kitchen where Chris was. She had a very awkward look on her face that did not match her body language; it completely confused Chris. Gail seemed both happy and angry, excited and indifferent.

"You said you were going to spend the night at the hospital with Dov, what happened?" Gail said in frustration.

"I needed to get Dov some clothes, geez!" Chris replied. "there is a car outside, who's here?"

"No one." She snapped. "I'm totally alone. Why would anyone be here?" she knew that she had over explained.

A look came across Chris' face; he seemed very certain that Gail was hiding something, especially since she was smiling from ear to ear and she was wearing clothes that didn't seem her style. "Are you okay, Gail?"

"Yeah, never been better." She answered.

"Okay, as long as you say so. Ummm... Do you know where the spare tooth brushes are? Dov really needs one." asked Chris.

"Yeah, there's a few in the cabinet under my bathroom sink."

"Okay I'm going to go get one." he said as he walked only a few feet to Gail's door and reached for the handle.

"No! Don't go in there!" Gail yelled in despair. This frightened Chris, he stopped turning the handle, but his hand remained.

"What, Gail? Is something wrong? What can't I go in your room, huh? Is someone in there? Are you hiding something from me?..." Chris continued to ask questions until finally Gail answered, approaching Chris and her door.

"Nothing is in there, it's just a mess and I don't like people to see my room when it's a mess."

"Gail we live together, I've seen your messy room before. What's really going on? Is someone in there? I mean that would explain the car parked outside." Chris stated.

"No, Chris no one is in there." said Gail, trying to remain calm.

"Screw it." Chris mumbled as he opened the door.

Gail's eyes shut, waiting to hear either Chris say something and walk out again, or for Holly to yell out of confusion. When neither occurred, Gail opened one of her eyes, scared of what Chris might see. To her surprise, Holly was gone. She was no longer lying on Gail's bed naked, she had disappeared. Not only was Holly gone, but there was no clothing on the floor. Chris walked into the bathroom, grabbed a toothbrush and walked back out.

"Come close the door!" he yelled as he left.

Gail jogged to the door and hurried back to her room still in shock. "Holly? Where are you? Chris is gone, you can come out now."

Holly walked out of Gail's closet. Still dressed, well undressed, the way Gail left her. She was wearing close to nothing, only her underwear. She had her hair down and parted in two. Holly's hair was strategically placed in front, covering up her breasts. Gail looked at her, raised an eyebrow and gave her a wicked sexy smile.

"Seriously Holly? Coming out of the closet are we? I thought you had already done that." Gail smirked.

"Ironic, isn't it? Between the both of us, I'm the one coming out of the closet. Again." Holly remarked with a smile. She approached Gail slowly, looking at her up and down. Finally, her eyes settling on Gail's bright blue eyes, that seem to be piercing her soul.

"You look so damn good right now." Gail whispered.

"So do you Gail. And by the way, you can keep my whole damn outfit, including my bra." Holly stated biting her lip.

"What are you talking about?" Gail mentioned, confused. Holly unlocked their eyes and looked down at Gail, staring at her outfit. Gail followed Holly's eyes and peered down upon herself. She was wearing Holly's entire outfit. She was wearing Holly's beautiful black lace bra, her dark blue button down shirt and her blue jeans.

"Oh... That's why Chris asked if I was Okay. Well, I will agree with you, your clothes looks great on me." Gail said.

"They really do, but you look even better without any clothes on." Holly said flirtatiously. Gail started blushing. Holly reached for Gail's face. She grabbed Gail and pulled her in, kissing her roughly and passionately. Holly began to undress Gail again, except this time she is much less hesitant. She practically ripped off Gail's, well her own, clothing. She pushed Gail back towards the bed as they continue kissing. The back of Gail's knee bumped into the bed. Holly pulled her lips way from Gail's. She took a deep breath and off came Gail's bra, again single-handedly, and then she pushed Gail playfully onto the bed. Holly then laid down on top of Gail, kissing her again. With each kiss Holly applied more force. Gail is exasperated at how good this feels, how good Holly feels. Gail began to breathe intensely as Holly's fingers began exploring Gail's body. Holly then removed Gail's red lace panties. Holly placed one hand on Gail's core and the other on her breast. Gail moaned at the electric feeling surging trough her body. Holly slowly pierced Gail with her fingers, entering them slowly inside of Gail. She then began thrusting her fingers deeper and deeper into Gail, with every push came more speed and force. Gail shivered as Holly's hand moved away from her core and back up to meet her other hand on Gail's chest. Holly's lips retreated from Gail's.

"Why did you stop? I was so close to... you know..." Gail questioned.

"I just wanted to tease you a little bit. Guess I should continue?" Holly stated.

"Please, continue!" Gail disclaimed in a very insistent tone. Holly started placing kisses on Gail's neck and reinserting her fingers into Gail. Holly's lips made their way back to Gail's breasts, sucking on them undoubtedly. Gail started to arch her back, slowly leaning her head back into the bed, overextending her neck. She finally laid flat again after a little while. Holly then made her way down Gail's body; she reached her core and started licking her rapidly. Holly's mouth was working on Gail's core, while her hands were on Gail's breasts, touching, rubbing and squeezing them nicely. Gail then arched her back and curled her fingers up, coiling up the bed sheets as she clenched her fists. She had a new-found energy, that she had only ever gotten today, right now, from Holly. Many men had done this same thing to her, but it never felt this good. They never seemed to please Gail entirely; she would have to constantly fake orgasms just so they would stop. With Holly things were different. Gail was always real with her, a little too real, Gail thought sometimes. Holly made Gail feel so feminine, so beautiful, so wanted, and Gail liked that; she liked being admired and adored. Holly kept using her mouth , working between Gail's thighs, making Gail squeal in excitement. Gail released the sheets slowly from one hand and moved it into Holly's hair, pushing Holly deeper into her. Pulling on Holly's hair slightly, she guided her to where she wanted. When Holly felt Gail's hand on her scalp, she knew she was really close. Holly then flicked her tongue rapidly and removed her right hand from Gail's left breast. She moved her hand down Gail's flat toned stomach and then moved it to Gail's thigh. This soft touch made Gail go off the edge; she climaxed, letting out a deep sigh.

"Uh, uh, Oh My God, Holly!" Gail exclaimed.

Holly continued by regressing from between Gail's thighs and made her way back up to Gail's face, kissing her way up. She gently slid her hands up Gail's body, from her thighs to her abs to her face. They locked eyes and then Holly passed her fingers over Gail's lips, tracing their perfect outline with her thumb. With her thumb, Holly slowly pulled down Gail's bottom lip, opening her mouth slightly, revealing Gail's teeth and causing her jaw to open. To her surprise, Gail instead decided to push her head forward and suck on Holly's thumb. Holly smiled and raised an eyebrow. She removed her thumb from Gail's mouth and lifted Gail's chin slightly, leading her to her lips. They shared a long passionate kiss. When they finally separated, Holly rolled over next to Gail, both of them still breathless.

"Damn, you're really good Holly!" Gail said with excitement and shock. She continued, "Like that was probably the best sex I've ever had."

"Yeah, us girls know what we're doing Gail." Holly replied.

"If only I would have known sooner. You were so much better than any of the guys I have ever dated. I've been missing out, huh?" Gail stated.

"Yeah well, not everyone is as good as me. You can't expect anyone else to be this good, it's not fair to them." Holly disclaimed in a cocky, playful tone with a wide smile on her face.

"Whatever you say Holly."

Gail then rolled over on top of Holly. "Lets see how good I am. Remember I'm not used to this, okay?" She stated as she laid on top of Holly, kissing her gently.

"Don't worry I'll help you." Holly said.


	3. Kiss Me

_**Author's Note: This Chapter was Co-Written by my cousin and myself. If there are any errors sorry, I was kind of rushing to get it to you guys, since I still hadn't written it. thanks for all the follows, favorites, and story follows; you guys are great. thanks for the support. :)**_

Gail laid on top of Holly, kissing her passionately. Her fingers roaming Holly's body before they finally settled on her waist. Gail pulled away from their long deep kiss and decided to finish what she started: undressing Holly. Gail slowly slid her way down Holly's body. When she reached Holly's hips, she began pulling off her panties, slowly, staring into Holly's eyes. She looked down for a second to notice something strange. Holly had a tattoo. The tattoo was on the right side of her hip, ridiculously close to her vagina. The tattoo was of lips and they were a deep red color. The tattoo also said 'Kiss Me' in script bellow the lips. Gail smiled, finished removing Holly's panties, and slid her body back up against Holly's, until their eyes met again.

"Kiss me!" Gail exclaimed. Holly complied with the officers request, she kissed Gail, rigorously with confidence and cockiness. Gail had never seen that side of Holly; she was never really rudely cocky or confided, but seeing this side of Holly turned Gail on. 'Well, they do say you want a lady in the streets, but a freak in the bed.' Gail thought.

Gail grinned and Holly knew that she was about to be questioned about something she was open to talk about: her tattoo. "I really enjoyed that kiss but I was referring to your tatt." Gail said as she removed the hair that had fallen in front of her face while holding herself over Holly's body.

Holly smiled "Well yeah, I knew that but I still wanted to kiss you. I was anxious as to what you were gonna say once you saw it." said the brunette curiously while keeping that flirtatious tone in her voice. "Why tell you how I feel, when I can show you?" Gail grinned and then softly kissed Holly's neck as she moved back down to continue what the shock from the unexpected tattoo interrupted her from doing.

When Gail finally arrived where she was headed, she kissed Holly. She kissed Holly right on her tatted deep red lips. Every layer Gail removed from Holly unraveled a sexy and attractive side to her that really kept Gail  
wanting more. "Well don't you do well following written instruction" said Holly frivolously. "Not really, only when it comes to things I WANT to do" Gail said quickly under her breath as she tried to keep working on Holly. Gail immediately returned to what she was doing.

After kissing Holly's tattoo, Gail then continued to suck on it causing Holly to receive a hicky. Something that Gail had been dying to give Holly. It felt like she was marking her territory in a way. Holly came closer and closer to her climax every move Gail made a move. Once the blonde was sure the hicky had set in, she wanted to go deeper and really get Holly going. Gail moved her hands from under Holly's waist and towards her breasts.

The blonde then grabbed Holly's breasts tight enough for her to feel pleasure, but soft enough for her not to experience any pain. Gail then moved down to Holly's vagina and caressed it with her tongue. The blonde moved her  
tongue up and down focusing mostly on Holly's clit. Gail knew that this would really set her off. Holly moans as Gail's tongue continues working on her. "Gail" says Holly while pushing Gail's face in deeper. Holly was in the midst of combustion. Suddenly, a horrifying noise that sounded as if its coming from the living room. Holly was almost sure that a window had shattered.

Gail still intensely focused on Holly does not notice the abrupt noise. "Gail!" Holly shouted in a  
frightening tone. Gail continues to lick even harder believing that Holly's scream came from pleasure. "Gail, Gail!" Holly shouted. Gail still under the impression that Holly was in a state of ecstasy.

Holly aggravated and frightened pushes Gail's face softly but quickly from her core. "What's wrong! ?" Gail said worryingly. "I think I heard a window shatter. I think someone broke into the house Gail!" said Holly worryingly. "What do you mean? Why do you think there's  
someone in the house?" the blonde said as she sat up and looked at Holly's shocked face curiously. "There was a huge noise! It came from the living room!" Holly said taking deep breathes do to her being so close to orgasm.

Gail then wiped some sweat, that she developed from working on Holly, off her face. She placed one foot on the floor then the next. Once the blonde got off the bed she quickly grabbed her vest and  
threw it over her naked body. She then put back on her underwear. Holly ignoring the fact that they may be in the middle of a crime scene closely observed Gail as she dressed herself. She loved the body movements Gail made when she was putting on her clothes. Holly then pulled herself out of her gaze and rushes out of the bed while realizing the situations she's in once again. Gail already putting her hand on the handle of her bedroom door is headed out to investigated the problem. "Wait, I don't want you to go alone"  
said Holly while clipping on her bra and then pulling up her panties. Holly had no time to put on the rest of her clothe so she decides to go out in just her underwear. Holly places her comforting hand on Gail's shoulder. The blonde quickly ran to her boudoir and grabbed her gun, took off the safety, and pulled back the hammer. "Gail I'm really scared I don't want anything to happen to you." said Holly. "I'm a police officer, and I'm only worried about protecting you right now." Gail quickly placed a kiss on Holly's lips and then continued by opening the door, just enough to fit through.


	4. Our House

**Authors Note: Sorry for taking so long, but I've been really busy lately. The next chapter might take some time to do. I made this chapter longer than usual to make up for my lateness. I hope you like this chapter. **

**Chapter 4: "Our House"**

Gail walks out of the door with her gun drawn and leading the way; Holly follows quickly behind. Gail looked around, making sure no one was in the apartment. She didn't see anyone in the apartment, but she did see a broken window. The window had a bullet hole in it, which quickly alarmed Gail.

"Shit! Someone shot my fucking window. Stay behind me Holly, Abe Ford is still out there targeting my division." Gail stated, sounding both worried and scared. Holly complied, staying directly behind Gail who was wearing her vest. Gail crouched down and instructed Holly to do the same. Gail turned around towards Holly and stated, "Look Holly, I love you and I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'm going to protect you no matter what, but I need you to trust me. We are going to quickly run the fuck out of here; you will run in front of me and I will run behind you, just in case Ford or who ever, tries to shoot through the window again. Once we get outside, I'll take over. Okay?" She placed a nice, sweet, reassuring kiss on Holly's lips.

Holly could tell that Gail was ridiculously worried about and nervous about the whole situation, but Holly trusted Gail completely. Holly could not stop thinking about how Gail said she love her and that she would even take a bullet for her, so running out of the apartment, fleeing the building, and getting into her BMW i8 was all a blur. The only thing she remembered was Gail grabbing her gun belt and keys on the way out, while shots were being fired at them through the window just as Gail had suspected.

When they got into the car, Gail started the engine and sped off, burning the rubber on the tires a little bit and leaving skid marks on the street. Gail noticed a white van was following them, Gail was scared and she didn't want to tell Holly that, but she decided that it was just a coincidence that they were going in the exact same direction and turning on certain streets. When she reached the red light she noticed that the van was no longer behind them. The van was now pulling up next the them. Gail looked over towards the van and looked at the driver. It was indeed Abe Ford; he was pointing a gun out the window at Gail and smiling. The instant Gail notice it was Abe and that he had a gun, she freaked.

"Fuck! Hold on Holly!" Gail exclaimed with fright as she tried to lose the van. She slammed on the accelerator and sped off again.

"Gail, I'm scared. I'm scared that I won't see you again, that I won't see my friends or my family again. I'm scared that I might die because of this crazy ass guy who is following us. Gail I-" Gail had cut her off.

"Holly, just stop. Nothing is going to happen to either of us. I promise. We are going to go to your place, and wake up tomorrow, as if this was all just a bad dream. Just trust me. Do you trust me?" Gail took one of her hands off the steering wheel and placed on Holly's thigh, squeezing it lightly.

"Yes I trust you, Gail."

Gail looked at the rear view mirror. Gail knew that there was no way for Ford to catch up to them, I mean he was in a white van and they were in a BMW i8, and Gail was right. After passing a few lights and turning in a few places they both felt safer. They were in a very nice neighborhood; the only lights on right now, were the lights that were shining on the houses. The first thing Gail did was call her brother Steve and told him what had just happened, She informed him that she was going to Holly's house and that they were fine. Steve told her that he was going to inform Frank and get a few patrol cars out to Holly's house. But first he needed the address. Gail kept Steve on the phone and asked Holly.

"So... Hol?" Gail stated.

"Yeah."

"Um... Steve is going to ask Frank for a patrol car to come to our house, but uh... where do you live?"

"OUR house Gail? Okay, um... I thought you knew my address, I mean you were going in the right direction. We are actually really close to my house right now."

"Really? You live in this neighborhood? You don't seem the type. What the he'll am I saying, you are the definition of the type of person that would live in this neighborhood." Gail disclaimed, with a giggle.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Holly replied jokingly.

"Nothing, but seriously Holly, what's your address?" Holly then told Gail her address and Gail relied the information to Steve and then hung up. With in three minutes, they had arrived at Holly's house. Gail pulled into the enormous driveway. Holly went in the glove compartment of the car and pulled out a remote. She clicked the button and the garage opened; Gail pulled in and turned off the car.

"Wow Holly, your house is really nice. How can you afford this?"

"Well Gail, I have this thing, it's called a JOB, and you get paid for working. Plus having wealthy parents doesn't hurt." Holly replied sarcastically with a slight giggle and a smile from ear to ear.

"You're such a smart ass, Hol! Let's get inside before we almost die again."

The women walked in, after Holly took the keys from Gail and opened the door. Holly disarmed the security system and turned on the lights. The house was gorgeous, it was mainly decorated in black and white with slight red accents. The tiles on the floor were white, the couch was a deep black plush leather, and the kitchen was almost as large as Gail's entire apartment.

"You must throw several parties, huh? I mean your driveway can fit a ridiculous amount of cars, you kitchen is the size of a small house, and just by the amount of doorways you have, there are several guest rooms. Damn!"

"Yeah, I host quite a few parties. It sucks my chef isn't here today. I mean-" Holly was interrupted.

"You have a chef?"

"No, I was just being sarcastic. My house is big, yeah but it's usually just me so it gets kind of lonely around here. I was actually thinking about moving."

"Well if you want, we could switch houses. You know, I could live here, you could live in my apartment?" Gail said insistingly.

"Naw, I think I'm good here. But I would like to have someone around the house." Holly said sadly.

"You know Holly, even though we just got shot at and chased by a crazy child predator and murderer, I haven't felt safer in my entire life, than right now." As soon as Gail finished that sentence the patrol car pulled into Holly's driveway. He knocked on the door. Holly headed to the door but Gail stopped her and walked over to the door with her vest on and her hand on her gun. She opened the door.

"Hi Gail, um I just wanted to inform you that I arrived and Frank told me to tell you to call him as soon as possible." he stated. As soon as he finished his statement, Gail slammed the door in the rookie's face.

"The patrol car is here." Gail yelled to Holly. Gail then pulled out her phone and called Frank.

"Hello Frank. The patrol guy told me to call you."

"Yeah, hey Gail. You seem really calm, is everything okay? Especially since you just got shot at and chased."

"Yes Sir. We're fine, I'm fine. Surprisingly I feel really safe right now, Holly feels the same way in case your wondering."

"Okay Gail, be safe. We are going to have the house under watch all day, in case Ford finds you guys. Obviously you cannot return to work, so take the next week off, at least until we catch this guy. I also think you need to see the therapist again, but that can wait until you, and everyone else, is out of danger."

"Okay Sir. I'll see you soon, be safe and make sure to catch that asshole."

"Definitely Gail. Goodnight."

Frank and Gail both hung up their phones. Gail then walked towards the kitchen again and notice that Holly wasn't there. She looked at the living room, but no Holly. She was then overwhelmed with panic, she was frantic. One by one she went through each room searching for Holly. Every room she looked into seemed beautiful, but unused. The beds were perfectly made and all the bathrooms looked clean and untouched. Every room seemed a little dark and entire first floor was clear, and there was no sign of Holly. Gail then went up the grand staircase, at this point her gun was drawn. Once she walk up the stairs, she entered this open space. It contained a projector for television and movies, three beautiful leather couches and a pool table to the right of the room. She looked around and saw a door to both her right and to her left. She proceeded to the closer door, the left one. She opened the door. She peeked in and noticed that this room was different from the rest. It was much larger, and was decorated slightly different; this room had a much warmer vibe. She could instantly tell that this was Holly's room. The sent of vanilla came over her as she entered the room. She could hear a faint noise coming from behind a door in the room.

"Holly?" she yelled. "Holly, is that you?"

"Yeah. I'm in here." Holly responded.

Gail proceeded towards the door from which Holly's voice came. She grabbed the handle and opened the door. She had just found Holly's bathroom. The bathroom was tiled with black and white tiles, and had silver accents on handles and metal fixtures. It was very elegant and clean.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just gonna..., yeah."  
Gail had just walked in on Holly showering. She was standing at the door, in her underwear and vest, still holding her gun. She put down the gun on the sink top, so Holly wouldn't be alarmed. Gail could clearly see Holly completely naked, since the shower was made completely of glass, though the glass was fogged slightly. Holly seemed to have just jumped in; her hair was barely wet.

"You can stay, there's nothing you haven't seen before Gail. Actually, if you want you can join me."

"Um... I mean I have to shower, but-"

"But what, Gail? Too scared to shower with me? It's not a big deal, I mean we've already had sex." Holly stated as she quickly grabbed her towel and popped out of the shower leaving the water running.

"What are you doing? You just got in, didn't you?"

"Yes I did Gail, but I forgot something."

"What? You know I could have just gotten it for you." Gail said, as Holly walked towards her, wrapped in her towel. She approached Gail, placed her hands on Gail's face and kissed her passionately. After a little while, Holly broke the kiss and began to take off Gail's vest.

"I forgot you, Gail." Holly replied as she continued to take off Gail's vest and panties. She kissed her again, this time lightly, it was more of a quick peck on the lips actually. Holly pulled Gail back towards the shower. She opened the door to the shower, let go of Gail and walked in the shower, removing her towel. She glared at Gail, waiting for her to walk in the shower. Gail bit her bottom lip, while smiling and walked into the shower. At first Holly was under the stream of water, but as soon as Gail walked in, she began to kiss her and pulled her tightly into the stream of the water. They were kissing and moving their hands up and down each others bodies, as the water fell on both of their faces. Holly pushed Gail up against the glass, still kissing her and exploring Gail's body with her hands. Although Gail's body was against the glass, Gail broke the kiss and pushed Holly off her slightly.

"Um... How does shower sex go when it's two girls? I mean is it just sex, or just shower and kissing, or what? I mean I usually just have sex in a shower, like to real showering takes place."

"Well, it can go any way you want. I mean we really should shower since we have had such a long day and we were at the hospital, but we will definitely have sex. Again. Just this time I'm the only one that's giving, no receiving for me. At least not right now."

"Okay, but was I that bad?" Gail asked hesitantly and slightly embarrassed.

"No Gail. You were great, but I really want to show you how grateful I am that you saved both of our lives, and I love you. This is the least I could do."

"Did you really say 'I love you'? I knew you would say it first."

Holly completely ignored Gail's comment and reached for the body gel. She poured some body gel into the palm of her hand and then rubbed her hands together, evenly displacing the soap between both hands. Holly then entwined Gail's hands with her own, giving Gail some soap. With passion, Holly pushed Gail back into the glass and began kissing her; at first they were light pecks and biting Gail's lip, but then they were full-fledged making out. Holly's hands quickly separated from Gail's and began to move up and down Gail's sides, her back, her neck, moving her fingers through all the parts of Gail's body, as Gail did the same to her. They both gasped when the other put their fingers in and near their vaginas. Holly then grabbed Gail's arms from her body, and lifted them above both of their heads. She moved her hands up and down Gail's arms. After a little while of continuously caressing each others bodies, they separated. They both moving in the stream of the water; first Holly, followed by Gail.

"So that's how you shower with a girl. Damn, I've been missing out on a lot, huh?" Gail said, as Holly reached for the shampoo.

"This part isn't as fun, but we can still kiss. This part is more relaxing." Holly with a smile that reached from ear to ear. She opened the shampoo bottle and placed some in both of their hands. Holly then reached for Gail's scalp and began to massage it as Gail did the same. Both women got goosebumps, almost instantaneously when the other touched their scalp. They were making out again, but this time less frantically and less rushed. They seemed to enjoy every moment in that shower. They both conditioned each others hair and finished the showering part of shower sex. Holly then came through with her earlier statement; she ate Gail out in the shower. Again pushed up against the glass, Gail was losing control. At first Holly was only kissing Gail, but then she started to make her way down Gail's body; kissing her lips, then her neck, her belly, and her thigh before getting on her knees and finally going for it. She very quickly got Gail to cum compared to the last time they have sex, partially in part to the fact that the last time, was there first time, and Holly was still a little shy, since she didn't want to push Gail onto doing something she may regret. Holly knew now just what she had to do to make Gail climax and scream her name; that's exactly what happened.

"Holly! Holly! Holly!" Gail yelled, panting.

But Holly didn't stop, she continued. After completely unraveling Gail, Holly stood up again, held Gail's hands and kissed her, lightly. She pulled back and Gail, still panting with her eyes closed, finally opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow and smiled. She was both excited and exhausted. She widened her eyes at Holly, before they both stepped out of the shower. Holly wrapped her towel around her sled and grabbed a towel for Gail. She handed the towel to Gail and walked towards the bed.

"Can I borrow some of your clothes?" Gail asked.

"No." Holly said bluntly.

"Wha-" Gail tried to say, before she was interrupted.

"No you cannot borrow any of my clothes, and I know what your thinking 'she isn't letting me barrow her clothes because I made fun of her fleece at the wedding', but no, that's not why I'm not letting you borrow my clothes. I'm not letting you borrow my clothes because you said you sleep naked, so that's what's happening tonight. Both you and I will be sleeping naked."

Gail raised an eyebrow and smiled. She love how Holly remembered everything, and never let her forget it. They laid in bed, naked, and faced each other. Gail love Holly's silk sheets and her large comfy bed. She posed her hand on Holly's hip and moved closer to her. Holly then reached for her face and kissed Gail.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Holly was bout to turn off the lights, when she remembered something and stated "Wait, Gail?"

"Yeah, Hol?"

"Just so you know, you said 'I love you' first. We were in the house and about to die and you said it."

Gail was trying to recall the moment and she did, but she didn't want to admit it. "Must have been the heat of the moment. I was scared you know?"

"Yeah whatever you need to tell yourself. I know you a hopeless romantic inside. Don't worry I wont tell anyone." Holly turned off the lights. Gail kissed Holly and whispered, "I love you Holly Stewart." They both smiled, unable to see the other.


End file.
